


Misunderstandings Are A Bitch

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bren is kind of a dick, Brendon probably has ADHD, Dallon has anxiety, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryan has BPD, Trans Male Character, Trans Ryan, one night stands-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: Dallon never expected to pick up his phone and hear only sobs.Yet here he was."He just left! That asshole! No goodbye, nothing!"Dallon rubs his eyes.It's gonna be a long night.





	1. Chapter 1

It's 3AM and Dallon was simply trying to get sleep. But as soon as he was drifting off his phone rang.

Typical.

Leaning over, he picks up his phone and checks the caller ID. Ryan. Of course.

He picks up.

"What could you _possibly_   want this early in the morning?"

Early morning calls weren't new to him, but the sobbing on the other side of the phone was.

"Ry? You alright? What's up?"

Ryan composes himself just enough to talk.

"I had sex with Brendon."

Dallon smiles.

"Congrats! Finally you made a mov-"

"That's not why I'm calling. I'm calling because after we were done we fell asleep in my room and he held me and told me he loved me..."

Dallon can hear him tearing up and he sits up and flicks on the nightside table light, taking his pills and walking to the dresser.

"I woke up from a nightmare about 10 minutes ago and you know what, Dallon? Can you fucking guess where Brendon was? Cause I sure fucking couldn't!"

Putting his phone on speakerphone, he pulls on a pair of jeans.

"He was gone. He just left! No goodbye, nothing, just gone!"

Pulling on a shirt and picking up his phone and room key, Dallon makes his way to the elevator. It opens almost momentarily and Dallon quickly presses the 12 button.

Whether Ryan liked it or not, Dallon was about to defend him with all he had at 3AM in the morning.

"Have you tried texting him?"

"Yup, fucking fifteen minutes ago. Nothing. Nothing at all."

Ryan tries to hold himself together but fails and starts crying again.

He steps out.

"Ryan, do you need me with you?"

There's silence on the other side of the line until Ryan replies:

"Just come visit for a minute. I just need a hug."

"Be there in a sec okay?"

He doesn't even need to look at the numbers to know which room is Ryan's. He pulls out the keycard Ryan gave to him and unlocks the door.

Opening the door, he hangs up the phone.

"Ry?"

Ryan wipes his eyes and tries to look vaguely okay.

Dallon looks to the edge of the bed and sees Ryan, sobbing in only boxers and what appears to be one of Brendon's sweatshirts. He walks over and sits next to him, putting his arm around him as he buries his face into the crook of Dallon's neck, crying harder.

"Hey, hey Ry its okay. I'm right here, I'm never leaving you. Never ever. Okay? I've got you, I'm not gonna leave you its okay."

Petting Ryan's hair and repeating those words proves to be effective in calming Ryan.

Finally, Ryan looks at Dallon.

"It hurts Dal. I feel so weak and stupid and I feel like it's the BPD and I'm overreacting-"

"Hey, you're not overreacting. Sex is one of the most personal things and so is saying 'I love you'. Hes a total dick for telling you that and leaving okay? That's shitty and you have the right to be upset."

Ryan nods.

"Can you try and get some sleep for me Ry? I have stuff to do but I'll stay if yo-"

"I'm fine. I can sleep."

Dallon nods, kissing Ryan's forehead.

Ryan is out like a light in two seconds and Dallon stands, making his way to the door.

Now, to go find Brendon.

 


	2. Dallon bouta defend Ryan with all he has

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brendon Boyd Urie you son of a whore!"

"Brendon Boyd Urie you son of a whore!"

Turning around, Brendon saw a familiar face.

"Oh hey Dallon. Whats going on with yo-"

He's stunned by the sting of a backhand slap to the face from his (normally calm) bandmate.

"Dallon what the fuck!?"

"Brendon. Give me your room key. Right. Now."

Brendon begrudgingly follows the order, worried about what was going on.

Dallon unlocks the door, roughly shoving Brendon into his room and slamming the door behind them. 

It's then Dallon realizes the walls are pretty much soundproof. 

Good.

"Dallon, calm dow-"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, FUCKBOY? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO FUCK WITH SOMEONE LIKE THAT?"

"What are you talking about?"

Dallon scowls.

"You know very well dickwad."

Rolling his eyes, Brendon crosses his arms over his chest and takes a defiant stance.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Oh, I don't know maybe it's the MENTALLY ILL BOY CRYING IN HIS BEDROOM, DEVASTATED OVER YOU BEING A DICK."

Brendon waves his hand in a slightly dismissive gesture, making Dallon officially livid.

"I don't follow."

Dallon rolls his eyes.

"Oh my god."

"Details Dal, details are key h-"

"DON'T YOU "DAL" ME RIGHT NOW FUCKER. WHO WERE YOU WITH LAST NIGHT YOU DENSE FUCK?"

"Spencer?"

Dallon looks shocked.

"Excuse. Me?"

"Shit! You mean Ryan? What happened to him? Is he alright?"

"Why were you with Spencer?"

Brendon sits on the edge of his bed. 

"Just talking. Honest. Is Ryan okay?"

"You fucking idiot. He's sobbing in his room because you fucked him and left. Not only that, but you told him you LOVED HIM."

Setting his head in his hands, Brendon sighs.

"I do love him. I really really fucking do okay? It just...."

He trails off.

"It just what?"

"It just makes me nervous is all I guess. I love Ryan. I love George Ryan Ross III with all of my being. But Dallon I..."

Brendon looks up, desperate for comfort, he gets nothing, only Dallon's hard set face of anger.

"I don't....I don't wanna be gay. I don't wanna look gay, I don't wanna be seen as gay I....I couldn't."

Dallon has no sympathy for the man in front of him, who had his head in his hands and his eyes probably filling with tears.

"Oh? Yeah Bren? You know what, I understand. Totally."

Brendon looks up, eyes wet with tears and sees Dallon smiling slightly. He's happy for a second, thinking maybe he wouldn't have to talk about this anymore.

But then, Dallon's smile falls.

"But you wanna know something Brendon? Sometimes, you have to risk a lot for someone you love. You have to risk your reputation for them. And you wanna know something else Brendon?"

Brendon doesn't answer, so Dallon just says it.

"And if you're not willing to risk everything, or at least your reputation for Ryan, then do you really love him?"

"I-I do I really do-"

"Then show it, Urie. And if you can't even be in a secret relationship with him, if you're too much of a pussy for a public one, you don't deserve him. Plain and simple. If you wanna stop by his room later, here's the key."

He throws it on the bed next to Brendon and then turns.

"If you hurt him again Brendon, I'm leaving. With or without him."

With that, Dallon walks out, leaving Brendon stunned and alone.

It was time to think about this for once.


	3. FINALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen I um...Think I might....Not be straight??"  
> "Oh my god FINALLY"

When his door was unlocked and someone stepped in, Ryan assumed it was Dallon. He didn't even sit up to talk to him.

"Dal? I think I did something bad."

Brendon is shocked for a sec. Should he ask Ryan what he's talking about? Or get back to it later?

"It's actually uh....not Dallon?"

That's when Ryan sits up and gets out of bed, walking straight over to Brendon and pushing him.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here? Don't come into my room without my fucking permission, especially considering the circumstances."

"Ry-"

"Speaking of the circumstances you are a total dick! What the fuck is your problem?!"

When Ryan goes to push him again, he grabs Ryan's wrists holding them from pushing him.

"Don't touch me!"

Ryan pulls his arms away, rubbing his wrists and stepping back.

"Ryan. Calm down."

For some reason, Ryan listens. He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls his knees to his chest.

"What do you want, Brendon?"

"I love you."

"Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna play this game with you! You know how it ends Brendon, and I'm already halfway there, okay? I don't like mind games or undefined relationships and I can't fucking handle them like you or Dallon or Spencer can and you know that! Stop fucking with me Brendon! I'm fucking tired of it!"

Brendon's eyes fall to the floor, realizing how shitty he was. Now Ryan didn't trust him when he said something that should always be trusted."

"I....Are you alright?"

Ryan throws up his hands.

"No, I'm not alright! Where the fuck have you been?!"

Brendon wants to sit on the bed but knows he shouldn't so he just looks up at Ryan.

"I just....I caught all of that, including the um....Halfway there part. Listen Ry, I don't fully know what kind of halfway there you are but its not good. I love you and I want to help you. I'm worried."

"I wish I could believe you."

Ryan looks up.

"I really wish I could. But it's been years of flirting, hinting at feelings, and wanting each other. And when you finally got me, you left. You were just using me for sex. Just like everyone else."

Brendon sits on the edge of the bed and Ryan pulls his knees closer to his chest.

"I wasn't....I'm not....I'm not using you for sex. I didn't use you for sex Ry. I truly love you, deep down in my heart. You don't have to believe me but I do, and I know you love me and thats what matters. As long as you love me, nothing else matters."

Ryan didn't know what to say, there was so much going through his mind.

"I will do anything to make you belive me Ryan, because as much as I don't deserve someone like you, you are my dream man. I want you and only you, Ryan and I-"

"Would sacrifice peoples perception of your straightness to get me?"

Brendon is silent for a second.

"Ryan I-"

"I don't want to ruin anything for you, Bren. But saying you like dudes won't ruin anything. It's a new era, Brendon. The only homophobia you have to deal with first, is your own."

"I don-"

"Like I said, I don't like undefined relationships. They make me feel like I'm not boyfriend material, or not worth putting a label on and I don't like it. Undefined relationships to me, sound like planned abandonment. I want you too Brendon. I love you, you know I do. But if you can't deal with dating me or putting a label on us, I don't want to be in a relationship with you okay? Please just figure it out."

Brendon runs his fingers through his hair, shocked by what was said.

"I....I'll think about it, okay?"

Ryan nods.

"And hey, Bren?"

"Hm?"

"If it helps, you can call us straight. No matter how we appear, okay? If it turns out really dangerous for you, I'll call us straight and I'll be your girlfriend. But please please don't make it come to that, okay?"

Brendon nods.

"I love you Brendon. I would do anything and give up everything for you."

"I love you too Ry. Forever and always."

Ryan leans in and kisses Brendon. It's short until Ryan pulls Brendon down on the bed with him.

"You're staying and cuddling with me."

Brendon shrugs. 

"It's the least I could do."

The last texts Brendon exchanges before he and Ryan fall asleep were simple.

Bren: Listen I um...Think I might....Not be straight??  
Spence: Oh my god FINALLY

 


End file.
